1.09
Patch 1.09 was released on the 14th January 2013. Major *Merchant Republic gameplay (Duke or higher tier Republics with a coastal capital) *Added a 'Grant Independence' diplomatic interaction *Titles can now automatically change name depending on the culture of their top liege *The Reign length opinion modifiers are now dependent on how long a character has been the liege of someone, not how long the primary title has been held *Added 1241 Bookmark *"The Mongols" *Save file transfer now works on Mac *Reduced max demesne size from ruler tier, especially for Dukes *Reduced the effect of Stewardship on max demesne size (now 15%, down from 25%.) *Added a max demesne size bonus (+1) for dukes with more than one duchy *Increased the Prestige effects of a rank difference in marriages by a factor of 5 *All merc regiments now grow in max size over time *Added more mercenary bands: Finns, Lapps, Abyssinians, Nubians, Lithuanians, Scots, Irish and Alans *Added Ultimogeniture succession law *Added Tanistry succession law Minor *Fixed a bug with religions that have become or stopped being heresies not being correctly reset on reload *Sunset Invasion: Slightly increased the arrival strength of the Aztecs *Increased the strength of the Timurids *Added a hidden event that clears diplomatic immunity from faction members if the faction leader dies while waiting for the liege response to an ultimatum *When forming the Roman Empire, de jure assimilation into the Byzantine Empire is now carried over *Fixed a bug allowing you to declare excommunication wars on lieges above your immediate liege (the war would then invalidate) *AI: Will not attach units to allied units unless they are in the war target area *Fixed a bug where a king who was also emperor lost the empire title in a civil war, but retained all dukes as vassals under the kingdom *Fixed a crash in the province view *Retinues no longer cost maintenance when you are out of money ( since they do not reinforce when you are out of money ) *Fixed a rare crash that could occur when a character was exiled from the last existing republic *Fixed a bug with de jure withdrawal out of empires where the counter would reset and nothing would happen *AI: Infinitesimal chance that the AI will fold to faction demands from tiny factions *Fixed some bugs with the outcomes of the Imperial Reconquest CB *Fixed a bug with characters not always returning correctly from foreign courts *Fixed a CTD with the GamersGate in-game store API if there was a network error *Forbidding councillors from leading armies is now saved *Forbidding councillors from leading armies will no longer lead to an out of sync in multiplayer *Fixed issue where a settlement could be awarded to an enemy after a siege was won *Character screen no longer moves to front when it updates its data *When creating a new unit one subunit will automatically transfer over if the selected unit has at least two *Added a message for when someone takes over as a faction leader *Prerequisite building missing text in building tooltip is now localized *Fixed issue where character browser was showing some rulers when set to "all characters" and "no rulers" *AI: Fixed a somewhat borked odds calculation vs attached units *Army AI: Fixed an indecision issue *will be more determined to hunt down certain armies *Army AI: Fixed a bug with splinter armies putting the whole agent into retreat mode *Army AI: Fixed a rare collection livelock issue if a splinter army was besieging a holding *Army AI: Fixed a glitch with the potential target province calculation due to moving enemy units *Claimant Factions are no longer valid for non-elective titles if the claimant has no claim *Fixed a confusing "any demesne title" trigger tooltip *Removed the kingdom of Pommerania from the de jure HRE *Liege levy maintenance cost is now shared with sub vassals *The old liege now only gets weak claims on members of successful independence factions *Fixed a rare crash in AI flank leader unit assignment *Fixed an issue that could allow vassals of vassals to launch independence faction wars *Independence faction wars are now invalidated if the pre-war liege becomes vassalized himself *Fixed a bug where the successor of an Ecumenical Patriarch (or a vassal Pope) could change religion to the liege's. *Vassals of vassals can no longer start claimant factions for claimants in another realm *You now correctly gain Piety for granting bishoprics to courtiers *Muslim rulers no longer get Piety for creating a random mosque holder *Hamburg and Celle now have ports *Province of Alexandria adjusted to include the site of the actual city *Gender corrections to certain characters *Added missing parents for Roupen I of Armenia Minor *Fixed broken House Oitir dynasty *Fixed several Mongol characters having the wrong religion *Constantine de Hauteville is no longer female *Gytha Thorkelsdottir now has the correct deathdate *Louis d'Evreux now has the correct mother *Fixes to Václav II and descendants *William 'Adelin' now has the correct deathdate *Miscellaneous database corrections to the de Luxembourg dynasty *Miscellaneous database corrections for the Normans and the 1st Earl of Chester *Fixed the birthdate of Saint Louis IX of France and his brother Robert of Artois *Switched culture for two characters from Irish to Scottish *Fixes to Danish and Norwegian bastards *Added the Hvide Bishops of Roskilde *The culture of Khwarizm now changes to Turkish at the correct date *Updated the Jarls of Västergötland *Fixed various issues with wrong or missing mothers for Frankish characters *Fixed the lineage of Erik III of Denmark *Added new Maghreb Wikipedia links *Tweaked deathdate of Mubashir, Duke of Mallorca, and made him eunuch *Fixed the spelling of the de Cuiseaux dynasty *Corrections to the Af Sverker family *Fixes to the ruler history of the Perigord and La Marche counties *The Pirate King Kyrillos is now correctly imprisoned when captured through event *Added dynasty and descendants to Umar ibn Khattab *Fleshed out the the Rassid dynasty of Yemen *Additions to the Banu 'Amir dynasty and its descendants *Various changes and additions to the Hammudid dynasty *Added the Mayzadids of Hillah *Updated the Scottish name list *Minor changes and additions to the Italian name list *The Umayyad and Hashimid now have Muslim-style Coats of Arms *Added some missing Dukes of Brittany *Namechanges for several Scottish characters *Constantinople is now protected by the Theodosian Walls *Some corrections to Swedish kings and their families *Links for Hungarian names added *Changes to the Baltic pagan setup *Corrections to Birger Jarl's family line *All Armenian characters are now Miaphysite *Added descriptive texts of all buildings *Fixed issue with certain buildings referring to an obsolete Seljuk title *Updated the credits *Basra and Tigris now have the correct ruler in 1152 *Blocked claimant factions for vassals of vassals under Medium or higher crown authority *Blocked most factions for vassals of vassals under Medium crown authority in addition to High and Absolute *Fixed a problem with the limit of children for heirs *AI: Fixed a bug with it not dismissing liege levies when done with them *The pre-spawned 1066 conquest armies in England now suffer normal attrition *Event spawned civil war armies now suffer normal attrition *Made the bastard birth event (450) more common *If married, women now fool their husbands about the parentage of children born from the bastard birth event (450) *Fixed a bug with kingdom adjudication and barony tier titles under lieges with split allegiances *Lowered the inheritance chance a bit for most congenital traits *Fixed some glitches with the Mongol conversion events *There is now a chance that the Ilkhanate will convert to Nestorianism *There is now a small chance that the Golden Horde will convert to Nestorianism *AI: Tweaked the effect of the Content trait on the creation and joining of Claimant factions *AI: A bit smarter about launching claimant ultimatums *Diplomacy View: Fixed a minor prestige tooltip issue when marrying lowborn characters *AI: Vassals of a conqueror's title should not support claimants of another culture *DoW AI: Now more aware of the possibility of mercs and the military value of Gold *AI: More keen on using mercs if even slightly outnumbered *AI: Very rich states are now more likely to use multiple merc regiments if needed *Renamed the merc fleets after sea zones *Added a hidden event to disband William's special invasion fleet *AI: Lords and their heirs always answer each other's call to wars *AI: Fixed a bug that could prevent the passing of laws *AI: Smarter about trying to institute Agnatic-Cognatic law *Retinues are now correctly passed on to the _player_ successor, not the primary title successor *Fixed a crash bug in the Diplo and Province views with character with a null list of enemies *Fixed a bug where characters inherited debts *Fixed a minor bug in the effect 'vassalize_or_take_under_title' that would allow vassalization of unvassalizable titles like the Hashashin *The religious CB now vassalizes lords of your own religion in the target Duchy *AI: Fixed an issue where lords would marry off their councillors matrilineally to lowborn courtiers *Fixed a bug with succession law opinions of children not of their parent's dynasty *Optimized the line of succession calculation code *AI: Fixed some bugs with elective successor choices *Fixed (hopefully) a gross bankruptcy bug with the 'transfer_scaled_wealth' effect *AI: External powers now more aggressive against civil war revolters *Various code speed optimizations *Fixed another bug with dead character in the Allies list *AI: Husband and Wife always answer each other's calls to war *Reversed the order of rulers in the Title History View (latest now on top) *Invasion AI: Fixed a bug where fleets were afraid of loaded armies on enemy fleets *Army AI: Fixed a brain death issue when under invasion by a Mercenary company whose unit was destroyed *Army AI: Fixed an issue where it would not raise its own demesne ships *AI: Will tend to hand out the latest acquired baronies rather than the oldest *The Traitor opinion is now inherited by ruler successors *Calling someone to war now makes them dislike you by the same amount you will like them for answering *Conquerors (rulers of conquered titles) can now call on rulers from back home (Cultural Bonds) while defending against other cultures *Fixed a rare crash in the Diplomacy View *The 'vassalize_or_take_under_title' effect now correctly restores the taker liege afterward *Fixed a bug where certain event effects in CBs could take Patrician titles *Fixed a bug with the backend poster not having a HTTP POST timeout *Fixed a bug with the random seed in event effect descriptions not matching the actual effect *Fixed a bug where rampaging mercs would make an invalid DoW *Fixed a bug preventing you from nominating bishop successors *Muslim pulse events are now triggered correctly *Fixed misplaced IF in decadence_invasion *Added additional rulers to Chalkidike in the history database *Chancellor event while improving relations is now properly triggered *Fixed error in polygamy event *Fixed issue with event where a character tries to free his/her spouse *Added missing parents to several Arabic characters *Added additional Alan dynasties *Fixes to several Welsh dynasty names *Some Armenian dynasty names are now Greek as intended *Fixed the dynasty of Udalard de Besalu *Characters older than 50 will no longer fight in tournaments *Fixed pronoun error in Guardian event *Removed superfluous church opinion effect from several Muslim-only event modifiers *Fixed issue where the wife of a courtier could suggest a new Lord Spiritual *Fixed option effect in event 1009 *Added additional Irish and Welsh dynasties and characters For Modders *The event trigger and effect 'any_faction_backer' without a 'faction' field now work for the backers of all factions *The 'copy_title_history' effect now also copies de jure assimilation *Fixed some bugs with the 'de_jure_liege_or_above' and 'de_jure_vassal_or_below' triggers *Character event flags are now shown in the portrait debug tooltip *The modifier 'assassinate_chance_modifier' on the acting ruler now has an effect *Added trigger 'is_at_sea' *Added trigger 'is_patrician' *Added trigger 'is_merchant_republic' *Removed unused on actions 'on_siege_won' and 'on_siege_list'. *Added on action 'on_siege_over' which triggers for all characters in the province *Exported PATRICIAN_CAMPAIGN_FUND_FACTOR to defines *Exported DOGE_SUCC_RANDOM_FACTOR to defines *Added effects 'embargo' and 'lift_embargo' *Added trigger 'has_trade_post' *Added event target 'trade_post_owner' *Added event effect 'seize_trade_post' *Added 'attrition' field to the 'spawn_unit' effect. This is an attrition multiplier. *Added 'cuckoo' (impregnation) console command *Added 'culture = random' to 'create_character' and related event effects *Added 'rep_trade_posts' Plot type *Added define 'ENFORCE_ONE_OF_EACH_HOLDING' (Require players to build at least one City, Temple and Castle in each province) *Added event target 'plot_target_province' *Added a 'capital_holding' event target *Added trigger 'num_of_trade_posts' *Added trigger 'num_of_trade_post_diff' *Added event trigger 'any_trade_post' *Added event effect 'any_trade_post' *Added event effect 'random_trade_post' *Added 'same_religion = yes' field to the effect 'vassalize_or_take_under_title'. It will only vassalize rulers of the taker's religion *Added 'is_patrician' filter to events *Increased max demesne size limit for Patricians by 1 (define DEMESNE_MAX_SIZE_PATRICIAN) *Added trigger 'any_attacker' (war scope) *Added trigger 'any_defender' (war scope) *Added 'inherit' field to opinion modifiers Category:Patch Notes